Street Fighting Naruto
by Skeleturd
Summary: Disclaimer I own nothing within this story, all respective assets belong their owners and creators. Naruto is once again within a strange new land and has been living his life and sadly he was starting to become bored most days. Thankfully two things have gained his attention, a woman in a blue Chinese styled fighting dress and something called the Street Fighter Tournament?


**Street Fighting Naruto!**

_**Don't ask why I made this… I suddenly attained a rather large interest in the fighting game scene… specifically Street Fighter and KOF and this is simply a little pet project that I had been working on and decided to upload it… No idea what I'm going to do with this but I enjoyed writing it. I really hope you enjoy.**_

Within a forest on the outskirts of Tokyo was a small cottage, it was a tranquil place, nothing much happened near the cottage, the only living things around were the animals that inhabited the forest and the young man who lived within the cottage. These were the only living things within miles of the cottage and all of the living things couldn't be happier with the peace that permeated the place. The sun shined through the tress during the early morning and nothing was waking up at the time… well nothing except the young owner of the small cottage within the forest. The front door swung open and a spikey blonde haired man walked out of the cottage, stretching his arms and back as he stumbled outside. The young man wiped the sleep out of his eyes as he started to limber up, a few minutes of warming up, the young man placed himself upon the ground folding his legs into a meditational pose, calming his breath and closing his eyes. It seemed that the young man would have been sleeping from the outside but that was proven wrong as few minutes after closing his eyes the young man opened them again and took a deep breath of fresh air, a small smile appearing upon his face.

He couldn't stand the city, it was too modern to his tastes, and there was no nature there, juts mechanical beats roving the roads within the huge city of Tokyo. He hated it there and therefore spent as little time as possible there, only entering the city when he needed to clean up certain _trouble_ now and again. The man stayed sat down in his meditational position with his eyes open as he simply enjoyed the scenery and the feeling of the gentle wind blowing against his gravity defying hair.

It had been some time since the young man had arrived at this place, the place that was incredibly different to his pervious home, for starters there were no huge cities like there was in this world compared to his, most of his world was covered in nature which the young man loved and within the world he was in now, nature seemed to be much more sparse than in his world and the young man disliked it. He sighed, there was nothing that he could do about it, he had been stuck in this world for a few years now and he had found no evidence of any to return to his old world. He missed the people from his old world, he missed his home from his old world, but he couldn't be thinking of the past like that, it would just depress him.

Shaking his head, the young man stood up and stretch his long legs, getting the blood rushing through his legs again. He had nothing immediate on his agenda, he hadn't needed to do anything that interesting for a while. Thinking of what he could do, the young man decided on investigating the city again like he had done many times before in an attempt at making his life more interesting. Focusing for a few seconds the young man stood outside his cottage and then vanished in a flicker of leafs.

_**SCENE CHANGE**_

The young man appeared on-top of a skyscraper rooftop and stared down towards the street looking for anything that might interest him in anyway.

"MAKE SURE TO SIGN UP FOR THE MOST ANTICIPATED TOURNAMENT OF 1991… THE SECOND STREET FIGHTER WOLRD TOURNAMENT" The announcement gathered the man's attention as he listened to the rest of the report on the huge TV screen on the skyscraper across from the one he was stood on.

Becoming intrigued by this the man found where to sign up and headed in the direction of the sign up, hopping across the rooftops to get there at there at a comfortable pace.

He came up to the sign up booth and hopped of the rooftop that he was previously located on, he fell for a few seconds before he landed onto the ground and most people would have expected him to be turned into paste on the ground, instead the man simply landed silently and as if nothing had happened he simply strolled into the booth.

_**SCENE CHANGE**_

Walking into the sign up booth the young man expected to see strong burly men, stampeding about in an unorganised manner, what he didn't expect was to see a beautiful woman in a blue qipao with black legging with her brown hair styled in "ox horns". The first thing that the young man was the fact that the woman's legs were "defined" is a suitable word. Not wanting to be caught staring the young man walked up to the counter and motioned for the booth operator. "Hello there young'en how can I help you?"

The young man replied "yea, err… can you sign me up for the tournament please".

The man behind the booth smiled slightly "I'm sorry but you're gonna' have to show me some ID first, since the last tournament there has been an age requirement, you have to be over 18".

The blonde man frowned at the question.

"I'm 28…"

"Ahh yes, but I can't let you sign up because you look much younger".

The man's eye twitched.

"Let me get this straight… even though I am 28 years of age, I look under 18 to you right?"

The man behind the booth nodded nervously and waited patiently for the young man to continue. The man sighed as he ran his hands through his hair is exasperation at being considered under 18 years old. "Well then, I suppose I should as-"

_Thunk_

The front door to the booth was kicked off its hinges and the doors banged against the adjacent wall in the booth and in walked what the blonde man could consider to be the most arrogant individual that had ever lived.

The new man swaggered up towards the desk and pushed the blonde haired man out of the way, not even apologising when he shove the young man against a table nearby, it was at that point that the brown haired women with the killer thighs stepped towards the arrogant man, with her hands on his hips she stepped in-front of the man as he was about to lean upon the booth. The woman frowned at the man in-front of her as she spoke "excuse me but could be a decent human being and say sorry to the young man that you have just pushed away!" the look In the woman's eyes were filled with determination and the arrogant man started to sweat in nervousness. Turning around he quickly looked at the blonde man and quickly apologised before he quickly ran out of the booth, being too embarrassed at being stood up to like that.

The man smiled slightly at the woman who returned the smile before she went about her business by signing herself up to the tournament however the man didn't bother attempting to sign up once again as he already knew that the booth manager wasn't going to let him sign up, instead the man left the booth front the front door that had been kicked off its hinges. Soon after walking out of the booth the young man looked over his shoulder as he strolled into an alleyway nearby, he stayed in there for a few seconds until another blonde man walked out of the same alleyway that looked almost the same as the original blonde man, wearing the same clothes and all as the man that just walked into the alleyway however there a few drastic changes, the original spikey gravity defying hair now framed the man's face giving it an animalistic look. The man also looked considerably older than the younger counter-part.

From a glance you'd think that this older man was simply the younger man's older brother but that would be a huge coincidence and if you asked the man from the alleyway he'd say there were no such things as coincidences and to simply ignore the strange and continue on with your day.

The man walked towards the sign up booth and strolled inward. Walking up to the desk, the man noticed that the Chinese dressed woman was still at the desk, finishing up her signing up. The man walks to the desk and asks to sign up, the booth manager looks at the man for a few seconds before passing the man the sign up leaflet. "If you'd please sign this paper saying that the tournament creators aren't liable for any injuries suffered during and up to the tournament".

The blonde man nodded and took the one that the manager had offered him to sign the paper, looking at the paper, it was simply asking him to write his name, his signature, basic details such as DOB and blood type skipping over the name slot for the moment the man filled in all of the required details as well signing the part stating that he wouldn't sue if injured in any during the tournament. Re-reading the entire paper he nodded knowing that he was happy with it, all that was left was the name slot in which he efficiently filled out.

Passing the form back to the manager he waited for him to verify said form.

"So… Mr. Uzumaki, I'm am happy to say that your form checks out, thank-you for signing up, the preliminary round will begin in Tokyo centre in 2 days, good luck!"

"Why thank-you sign up man". Waving at the man behind the booth, the man started to head to the door until a feminine hand grabbed his shoulder. Turning around the man was surprised to see the Chinese woman from before staring at him with a slight curious look upon her face. Before the blonde an can ask her the obvious question of what she wanted from him, she had already dragged him from outside the booth, greatly confusing everyone who could see what was happening. By now the woman had dragged the stumbling man down the street and into the nearby park.

"Errm, excuse me mam but… is this a kidnapping?"

The woman coughed as if she just realise what she was doing, quickly releasing he grip she took a step back and turned around to look at the blonde man.

She was surprised to see the younger man from before instead of the older looking blonde man that had signed up, looking around for a few seconds in case she had just looked at the wrong person but no, the only man near her was the younger looking blonde man from before and the young man simply smiled at the Chinese woman.

After a few seconds she shook her head and continued with what she was going to ask.

"Fight me!"

The blonde man just stared for a moment and sighed.

"How about we introduce ourselves before we beat the shit out of ourselves?"

The woman looked embarrassed as she bowed slightly in apology.

"Of-course… my name is Chun-Li, this is my first time entering the Street Fighter Tournament".

The blonde man nodded in response "my name is Uzumaki… Naruto, this is my first time being in the city for more than an hour". Chun-Li raised a delicate eyebrow at that strange introduction to which Naruto decided to clear up any confusion. "Well… I live in the forest just outside of the city in comfortable little cottage that I built myself" he stated proudly Chun-Li looked briefly confused at why someone would live in the forest but decided to accept that fact as it was.

"Well, this is only my second time in Tokyo as I live in China".

Naruto nodded as if he knew what China was. "So, why do you wish to fight me?" he asked as he started to perform some simple stretches so that he was ready for the upcoming spar.

"Well, I wanted to test my skills against a fellow competitor of the tournament… If you're okay with that?"

"Yea, yea it's tally fine, I love making new friends, even if some of them want to fight me now and again" as Naruto said this he smiled at Chun-Li who smiled back happy to know that after the par, whoever won that she would have a new person to call a friend.

Chun-Li adopted her fighting pose and so did Naruto, they stood across from each other at a respectful distance, a few seconds passed as both fighters simply stared at each other, more seconds passed and still both fighters stared. Without warning, Chun-Li's body tensed and she shouted "_Kikoken"_ and a fireball shot out of her hands towards Naruto. Naruto was surprised for a split-second before he smirked and moved towards said fireball until he was few inches from the burning ball, he saw the shocked look on Chun-Li's face for a few seconds before Naruto side-stepped to avoid the ball mid movement so he kept his momentum as he carried onward towards his opponent.

Now from what Naruto just did it would seem that it would be easy for Chun-Li to react but that was not the case, Chun-Li didn't have the time to react as Naruto was moving so _FAST_, from her point of view the moment Naruto side-stepped and onwards he had moved so fast that her eyes couldn't keep up with it. She quickly retreated into a defensive stance simply waiting for her opponent to show himself and thankfully she didn't have to wait long as Naruto appeared in-front of the woman and attempted a leg sweep at her legs to which Chun-Li flipped backwards to avoid the strike, landing on her hands and then pushing off the ground onto her legs instantly returning to her fighting stance.

The man she was facing chuckles and Chun-Li looks at him in confusion.

"Well, I haven't actually fought for about 10 years, this is the first fight I've had since then".

The Interpol agent's eyes widened in surprise, this man hadn't fought for over ten years?

"I mean, I've been keeping up with my training regime but I haven't actually fought so forgive me it I seem a little rusty or a bit extreme".

Chun-Li giggled "that's totally fine, to be honest it's been a while since I've actually had a decent fight".

Naruto smiled widely, "Well I'm glad that you would deem me a decent fight" and he moved forward towards Chun-Li in an attempt to enter within her guard.

A smile crawled onto Chun-Li's face as she herself stepped forward towards her opponent, they came close to each other and Chun-Li aimed her palm at Naruto's chest whilst Naruto's fist aimed for Chin-Li's face.

_**Swoosh**_

Blood splattered upon Chun-Li's face as she felt her palm thrust impact with Naruto's chest, but what surprised Chun-Li the most was the fact that Naruto's fist had simply missed her head with no effort of dodging on her part. A cough caught her attention as Naruto stumbled back from the thrust, a trickle of blood falling from his mouth. Chun-Li quickly rushed over to the blonde fighter and steadied his swaying body. A puzzled expression appeared on her face as she wondered why Naruto's fist missed her face as she held Naruto as he gained his breath back.

"Sorry… It really has been a long time since I've fought apparently, I even missed my target" a chuckle escaped his throat as he looked down at the Chinese woman holding him up as he waited for his rapid healing to take effect. Chun-Li frowned at that admission of Naruto as she didn't fully believe that Naruto accidentally missed, a thought crossed through her mind that Naruto had maybe missed on purpose.

"You know what? Why don't we get some coffee instead of hitting each other that sound good?" Naruto questioned the victor off the little match between the two.

Chun-Li sighed as a slight smile appeared on her face, this man seemed a lot nicer accepting defeat then most people and that was a quality she liked so with an answer in her mind she looked back at Naruto and linked her arm with his, feeling happy with the fact that Naruto wasn't bothered with her linking arms. Walking in the direction to the nearest coffee shop with Chun-Li leading the way, Naruto decided that he was glad that he had decided to leave the forest today of all days.

_Gotta admit, I have a feeling that I'm going to enjoy my time here much more than before._

So that is how Naruto first met the independent woman known as Chun-LI and as to how Naruto first heard of the Street Fighter tournament too bad both fighters didn't know what awaited them at the end of this tournament.

**CHAP FINISHED**

_**Like said above this was simply something that I felt the need to write… I hope you enjoyed the… whatever this is? Like and fave if you enjoyed, it really helps with the writing **_


End file.
